A Vampire's love
by melty-chan
Summary: Struggling between her new life as a vampire and her humanity left within, she discovers more about the truth of her existence while being caught between her forbidden love with a Vampire Hunter and an undead bestfriend.. Ichi x ruki x rej
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own _Bleach_ or any of the _Characters_. 

Summary: A vampire came in town. To do what? Learn to be human! Is that possible? She tries desperately to resist one thing that can keep her alive… blood. But a boy, not much older, can change all that…

----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1- _The First Night_

**I**n the middle night a young girl silently walked down the street of what to be very new to her. As she walked down, she showed no emotions, no feelings, not even the trace of her own footsteps. The thought of her past rushed in and out her mind as if she tried to forget about it but it haunted her like a mere shadow. She paid no attention to where she was going as she took the steps of her new life, new home, her new identity; no knowing someone was watching her.

She lifted her head just enough for the moon to shine down on her innocent face. A droplet of tear fell down her pale face then onto the dark cold floor. How she wanted so much to see her family, her sister again. But there was no turning back, her only way to survive was to hide her past, to move away from them, move away from her life as a human. She had hope that one day she can become human but it was only her fantasy. She believed that as long as she had not taken any such human blood she could still call herself … a.. human.

Then footsteps were heard from her inhuman ears from around the corner, so she quickly hides behind the shadows beside the lamppost. Vampires were more advance than humans were, they were able to hear, smell and see things that normal humans could not. Their reflexes was incredible but unlike stories you hear or read, vampires were allow to walk in day light but not as long as 4 hours or else they would be disintegrate from the sunrays.

He walked closer and closer as he just walked passed her by a couple of steps. But then a black shadow came down causing the man fell down to the ground.

"You know we were looking all over for you right?" came the voice of a teenage boy, more older than the girl but he seemed different.

"I don't need a babysitter, I can go wherever I want" replied the girl as the wind blew her soft hair into the air.

"Well just to let you know, the master is calling for you, don't be so arrogant, you can get trouble that way" said the boy as he looked away remembering the tears she had shred.

She only looked down knowing she had no saying at all. The boy bend down near the fainted man then raised up his finger nail to slice a part flesh on his neck then began feeding.

He got up for a second and asked "Would you want some? Hurry before he bleeds to death."

The girl only looked at him in disgust and replied "Eww NO, I would never feed on a human as long as I still live"

"You know you would have to feed someday or else you would die"

She had much to learn about vampires so she had no choice but to follow her new master who was also the same person who turned her into one of them but swore that she will never take blood from humans.

When he was done, he placed some of his saliva on the wounded neck for it to recover. That was how vampires hide their existence. When the guy woke up he would only think the tiny scar was left by a mere mosquito rather than vampires. One of the rules of vampires was not to harm humans in a way that they would die. And more information about vampires, humans would not turn into a vampire unless their blood was contaminated by the blood of a vampire.

As the moonlight once shined down upon them, the face of the boy was shown. He had weird black tattoos all over his face and arm while his red hair shined gracefully in the night.

"Its time we go back" as his words drafted off into the cold night, they walked off down the ally into the shadows..

**Author's notes: IM SOO SHOCKed I actually spend my STUDYIN TIME for exams to write this. I guess I wrote it just to escape from my exam studyin...IM obsess with vampires.. even though I know they are not real, they are really awesome, just last 2 days ago, I spend my time reading this vampire novel till 7am xD .. crazy? Yes.. that's how I came up with this story, hope you like it. Please give comments.. I really appreciated….. if there are any spelling mistakes, please inform me..**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the characters

**Chapter 2 – The Encounter**

The day finally came as the sun rises slowly shining down upon the dark eyes of the girl.

_Knock Knock Knock .. _

"Anyone here? Answer already. Rukia? Hello? HELLO!" came the banging on the door. It looked like it was going to collapse anytime soon. As the girl went to open the door, the red head fell on to the floor in her room.

"Ouchh"

"Who told you not to be patient."

"Wow you're nice, you changed so much, you use to be so nice to me" replied Renji as he teased her.

"Well it has been a while since I saw you again, and I did thought you were dead" just as Rukia pushed him out of his room so she could change out of her PJs. It seem not much different from her daily life, well that's how her master wants her to be, her old self.

The thought of her own family came back again. She use to be woken up by her little sister, where she would nag about anything she does. Then both of them would race down the stairs for breakfast. Her dad would always make pancakes and her mom would always say "Young ladies don't eat like pigs." But then that one day changed her life. The day she changed into a demon, a monster, a vampire. She knew she did not belong anymore, no one would understand so the only way was to fake her death, just like her old friend she once knew, Renji. But now it has all changed.

"Good morning, Byakuya-sama.", almost sounded like a whisper but was still heard from the girl. She did not want to even talk to the monster, the one who turned her into this. But just like how Renji said it, don't be so reckless.

"mm I see you survived the first day. Remember this, vampires are not immortal, they can also be killed just like humans. I can sense your hatred towards me but you'll get use to it. Right now, you should worry more about survival. You are young to be a vampire.. you should…"

_BANG_

He was interrupted by a slam by the front door. Their stood Renji sweating like he never sweated before. "They are here, we gotta do something ..quick!"

"Stay here and don't go anywhere!" left her master's voice as he ran out the door before she could even say something.

She quietly ate her bowl or cereal, it wasn't pancakes but it was still good. Another note, Vampires don't just drink blood from humans, they also need nutrients to live. They can intake as little as a healthy person's blood and that will last them for a month.

Just as she finished her last bite, she remembered she had school to go to. Her master wanted what was best for her, to be a normal girl, to feel as though being a vampire was not such a bad thing so he enrolled her in a normal high school. She quickly got her bag and ran for her life hoping she could still make it on time.

"We have a new student today, but apparently.. for her first day, she's late. What a disgrace! Don't be like her…"

_Bang!_ There goes the third slam sound of the door for the day.

"Sorry I was late, I had to help out my parents to unpack since we just moved in." Rukia was always a good liar, she used to lie about everything and no one would expect a thing from her.

And indeed the teacher had fell for it, she had forgiven her and made her sat next to an unique orange boy. Next to Renji, she had never seen anyone with such weird color hair. But she already got used to the abnormality in her life.

_Gr….snoo..se… wah.. ga. Ga.._ after the noise came the mumbles. It was from the orange headed boy, was he drooling? _Eww that's just gross_. _Why did I have to be stuck with him?_

After the first half of the lecture from their teacher, the bell finally rung. Apparently there was no cafeteria because the school was too cheap to afford one. So all students were to eat in their classrooms. Everyone went downstairs to buy their lunch and went back upstairs. As Rukia was bringing her lunch up stairs, she heard someone, no it was more like something, _"We will do it tonight, we will finally finish them off once in for all"_ With ears of a vampire, you can hear everything even from behind walls.

"Hey, you're the new kid right? Come sit with us.. hurry up. Why are you just standing there?" It was once again the orange head dude. It was enough to get Rukia from being in a daze. She ran back into the classroom but as she got through the door, she tripped on the doorway but luckily for her, she was a vampire. She did a flip and a twirl and landed back on her feet still with her lunch unharmed. She can never get used to her powers.

The whole class clapped as the performance ended.

"Were you ever in a circus?" came a voice.

"How did you do that?" came another voice.

Guess she didn't have to do that much to make new friends. She was liked almost immediately on her first day. But there was one person, sitting at the very back who felt very suspicious. He adjusted his glasses and smirked at himself…

-----------

**Author's notes: I still don't feel like studying so I wrote another chapter.. and starting to develop more characters.. mm lets see. im gonna add in a vampire hunter, more vampires,... **


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach characters._

I was thinking of adding new plots and new problems in the story.. any suggestions?

* * *

Chapter 3 Mistake

"Oh yeah, by the way, my name is Kurosaki Ichigo. You seem really different, where you come from?" He did it, he had stumbled onto the wrong question. Rukia's master once told her _don't tell anyone where you were from or else there might be a chance they'll find out that you were suppose to be dead and as for the person who knows, he or she would have to die._

"Mm.." as she tried to find another lie but thankfully she was interrupted by a voice.

"Hey guys.., oh hi, you're the new girl..mm.. Rukia right?" came a girl with the largest boob Rukia had ever seen. What can she say, her mouth dropped to the ground. 0.o

"My name is Inoue Orihime but you can call me Inuoe" She seemed really cheerful but she was like that everyday. As they were eating lunch together, Rukia noticed the constant stare from Inuoe to the orange headed boy.

That day Inuoe invited all of them to her place, since she lived with no one she was able to invite anyone over whenever she likes.

"Sure.. but I gotta go home first and…tell my parents" Rukia knew she shouldn't be so close to humans because later on it will end up hurting her even more when they move. But inside her she wanted to be normal, to make friends and live a like normal teenager. Vampires travel places to places to avoid suspicions but mainly _vampire hunters_.

"mm sorry I can't go today, maybe next time." That was all Ichigo said, but what he didn't know was that Inoue's idea of throwing a party at her place was all because of him. Just to spend more time with him. Inoue haven't said anything the whole day after that. It was pretty obvious that she likes him but he was too dense to even notice.

When Rukia got home, everywhere was dim, except a lit candle lamp on the table. Next to it was a note.

_Dear Rukia, we have gone out for the night. We won't be back till tomorrow morning the latest. Make yourself dinner; I hope you can at least do that. Renji._

That was that, she didn't even have to ask for permission. But if they were there, her master would never allow her to go. She didn't care much of what he thinks anyways.

As she got out the door, an unease cold breeze blew causing her to shiver from head to toe. The streets were more quiet than usual but that all changed when a boy, with a leather jacket and orange hair, walked towards her way from 2 blocks away. She almost immediately recognized it was Ichigo_. Why was he out so late? And most of all why is he wearing all black? _

Many thoughts had crossed her mind but what she didn't know was the fact he was actually a vampire hunter. She didn't waste time standing there for her to be sighted. She jumped onto a branch up a tree. It was a perfect spot for spying. Rukia was really curious of where and what Ichigo was doing. You know what they say; _curiosity can get the best of you._

As Ichigo came closer and closer, Rukia got a better glimpse of him. He had a stern, steady face, as if he was going to war. His clothes were pure black from his collar to his boots. It was like he was a different person from school and now. Who is he really? Then she realized, he was holding a crossbow in his right hand. He was a _Vampire Hunter_. This caused her to flinch a bit as some leaves to fall to the ground, but luckily he had already passed the tree. Every bone in her body told her to follow him. She got to find out the truth.

Rukia jumped from tree to tree making sure she was far behind from him. When she heard more human voices, she realizes she had stumbled in a vampire hut. She had to be more careful now but nothing could stop her from shaking. Her legs couldn't hold her up right any longer, so she fell off the tree. As she was falling, a red hair boy caught her in time before she landed on the ground. This caused a scenery, as all the vampire hunters went to look.

Thankfully Ichigo had not been able to see Rukia's face thanks to Renji. Renji carried Rukia as they try to run as far away as possible. But unluckily, as Ichigo tried to aim at the vampires with his crossbow, Renji was shot by an arrow as he tried to protect Rukia from getting hurt. As Rukia watched this all happen, her heart skipped a beat and a drop of tear fell down her cheeks onto Renji's arm.

To be Continue……….

* * *

**Authors Note: Im so glad most of you liked it.. sorry for those Ichi-Ruki fans.. There was more Renji and Rukia here.. but don't worry more will come.. Please please give suggestions.. but since my exams are over… I might not be able to right often.. xD nothing to bore me to right anymore.. By the way, if you guys had heard of the book Darren Shan.. I got the idea off that.. U Guys should really read it**


End file.
